1. Field
Example embodiments in general are directed to an exercise alignment mat system having indicia and formed grooves therein for facilitating various exercises including push-up exercises.
2. Related Art
Exercise mats have been in use for years. A conventional exercise mat is comprised of a flat structure and typically constructed of a foam rubber material. Most conventional mats have a rectangular shape. Typically these mats do not have indicia thereon, although there are mat systems with indicia thereon to assist one performing yoga exercises, and/or to help perfect posture and orientation of the feet for a golf swing, for example. While these mat systems may be suitable for the particular purpose to which the system addresses, these systems are not as suitable for providing reference to an individual performing an exercise such as a push-up.
The stationary push-up (or press-up) exercise is regarded as an effective exercise for strengthening the upper body muscles (i.e., chest, shoulders, and triceps). The stationary push-up supports approximately 65% of a person's body weight from the start position and 75% of the person's weight when their arms are parallel to the floor, pressing their body upward. Incorporating the use of the staggered push-up further strengthens the abdominal (core) region. Mobile push-ups (press-ups) are more challenging because periods exist where the person's body weight is supported by one hand (e.g., when moving one hand to another area after the push-up (press-up)). Repeated moves between hands increase fatigue.
Certain push-up exercise devices (handles, basic mat) offer limited opportunities for individuals to perform varied push-up exercises. These devices typically can be used to perform a push-up exercise occurring on a stationary horizontal plane. Neither these devices nor the conventional mat systems provide visual guidance and/or hand alignment, to the user, for performing push-up exercises such as stationary, staggered and mobile push-ups.